


Podcast looking to produce fanfic!

by What_about_Dat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_about_Dat/pseuds/What_about_Dat
Summary: We are a Podcast looking to produce fanfics.





	Podcast looking to produce fanfic!

Hi Everyone  
We are a femslash Friendly fanmade podcast called What About Dat? -Tv Recap & Review. We specifically cover Supergirl and love us some fanfics. So we want to put the two together and produce a few short PODFICS on our podcast. We have a talented editing team and will be doing the dramatic reading in a way that is respectful toward the integrity of the work. If you are author and are interested in having your work made into a PODFIC with a download circulation of 1000+ an ep. Please leave your authors name and a link to your story in the comments. We will follow up tomorrow ASAP. We tend to record and edit very fast so this work will be produced this week and uploaded on Thursday at the latest. We want to do a three week series so we are looking for more than one story. We value all stories so it doesn’t have to be especially epic nor does the grammar have to be perfection. We look at the spirit of the work and try to honor it.

Here are some perimeters to work with if considering submitting a piece. 

1\. Preferably a one shot 

2\. Can’t do rated E, or blatant smut for obvious reasons. 

 

Sincerely  
What About Dat Team


End file.
